Benslie One-Shots
by pawneetrash
Summary: One-shots. Benslie stories. Some based on scenes from the show, others might be in a completely different timeline. But the points don't matter. What matters moist- What matters most is that they always fuck each other in the end. I mean love! LOVE each other in the end... Fluff / Smut (For mature readers only. Please walk away if you are immature.)
1. Moves like Jagger

**AN: Takes place on 4x06 End of the World episode. When Leslie took Ben to the Mick Jagger Gas Station. Ben doesn't walk away like he should have.**

* * *

The cold air made me clench my fist inside my jacket pockets.

She brought me to that random gas station. And now I have to walk back to the house because I can't ride in the car with her again. She'd probably take me somewhere else so I can't go to the stupid party. Not that I really wanted to, but it was something to keep my mind off being depressed. It makes me a little angry that she can't see how much this whole thing is affecting me. Her stubbornness was adorable when we were dating, but it was not helping our situation now.

It was a mutual decision for us to stop seeing each other. The fact that we still have feelings for one another doesn't matter because our relationship was doomed from the beginning and we were just prolonging the inevitable. It's been a real struggle to move on. How does one exactly move on from dating Leslie Knope? I haven't dated a lot of women, but I can definitely say that she is one of a kind. She accepted all my hobbies and my science fiction obsessions. And I loved everything about her. I could list all her quirks and qualities that drove me crazy with desire for her.

I shook my head vigorously. I can't be going down this path again. Thinking about her was like jumping into a dark rabbit hole. It was a vicious cycle of torture to keep thinking about someone that I could never be with. I've already conditioned myself to climb out of this hole. And I'm in a disposition now to at least try to move forward. Being around her was not helping. I've already mapped out a plan to weed myself out of her life. Starting with detaching myself from the Parks Department and a meeting with Chris has already been set up on Wednesday to discuss this.

I heard a car stop behind me. I let out a deep breath and braced myself. I had a feeling it was Leslie. It would be just like her to not let things go.

I stopped and turned. She struggled out of the car and stood in front of me. "Let me take you home. It's really cold out. I'm worried. You could freeze to death. I mean, it's my fault I took you all the way here. Let me at least take you home." I heard her voice crack on several words. She was trying to keep it steady but I could hear her desperate plea. I could see it in her wild eyes. The correct answer was 'no', but I could not bring myself to say it out loud. I could never say no to her.

So I nod my head softly and I head to the passenger seat. She gets back in and starts the car. We ride in silence for a few minutes. Then I heard her sniffle. I froze in my seat. It's dawning on me how much this was such a bad idea. She'd always shown how strong she was. The last time she cried, I took her back to her house and made mad love to her. It was when I realized she was trying to break up with me but I was being selfish and wasn't letting her.

She stopped the car and started sobbing. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she bowed her head on it. Her body shaking uncontrollably as she cried. And instinctively I reached out to her, my hand landing on her back. This makes her cry harder. She looked up all the sudden and swiped my hand off her, "How is it so easy for you to just walk away?" Her question was heavy with anger.

"You think this is easy? It's not easy for me, Leslie!" I answered with more force than I wanted to.

"You were literally walking away a half hour ago!" She waved her hand in the air wildly.

"Because it's what needed to be done." I calmed down a little, I had to remind her why this was happening. "We can't be together, remember? I have to walk away to make this happen." She leaned back on her seat when my words hit her.

"I don't think I can do this... Alone..." She whispered the words. It almost broke me again to see Leslie feeling lost and alone.

But I put on a brave face, "You can do anything. You're Leslie Knope. And your friends will be there to support you." I wanted to take her into my arms and make it all better. But I knew doing that would just make this impossible.

"I'm sorry, I lost it there." She gave me a tiny smile. And without thinking, I reached out my hand and placed it at the back of her head. I had done this a million times every time Leslie was stressed. But that small act undid what we had tried to bury throughout the weeks of separation.

And in a flash, I saw Leslie jump from her seat and wildly crawl towards me. I wasn't helping the situation by grabbing her by the waist and helping her get on top of me. Throwing all thoughts out the window, we found each other's lips and kissed with the hungry passion of our pent up desires. Her hands tightly circled my neck as she straddled me, my arousal aligning with her hot core. She pressed herself harder on me, releasing the sweetest moan into my mouth.

My brain was screaming for me to stop, to push her away, but my body was not letting her go. My hands coursed through her blonde curls and I knew there was no turning back. I had to have her. I tugged at her jacket and we pulled apart to help each other out of our clothes. It was a frenzy of unbuttoning and tossing them at the backseat. Both of us fearing that any pause would bring us crashing back to reality. I could only manage setting my dick free but kept my pants on. She had managed to remove everything. And I did have to pause to drink it all in. God, I had missed her so much and the curves that I had memorized and thought I'd never see again. My hands reached out to cup her breast and my mouth closed on the other. The taste of her sweet nipple as my tongue lapped it up was like water to my dying soul. Her hands wrapped around my head as she threw hers back from the sensation. I used my other hand to steady her back and prevent her from falling off of me.

Her movement brings my dick to her warm center. And I released her breast from my grasp so I could feel her heat. My hand covers her fully and my finger slips into her folds. I felt her wetness and glided my finger to her clit. I heard her a broken moan escape her throat as I rub her sensitive nub the way she told me she liked it. She grabbed my head and brought her lips down on mine. Her tongue wildly moving around in my mouth and my tongue meeting her every assault.

I continued my attacks on clit until her grip tightened and I knew she was about to reach climax. I immediately replace my hand with my dick and in one swift motion, I entered her. She gasped as I pushed all my length inside her. She adjusted as I filled her completely. When she started rocking back and forth on me, I knew it would be just a matter of minutes before I would explode. Leslie straddling and wildly riding me was enough to set me on the verge of my climax. I had to reach deep inside me to stop myself from releasing so soon. I wanted to last longer. I placed my hands on her hips and helped her, pushing my hips up as far as I could. We were close. I could feel it in her frantic movement. She was about to cum.

She slammed her palm on the window and I could feel her center tighten and clamp down on my dick. I pumped a couple more times and climaxed with her. I could hear my grunts as I released everything inside her. Her body slumped down on me as we both tried to calm our bodies.

"Fuck." I said still a little out of breath.

"I think we just did." She laughed and I hugged her tighter as I buried my face in her hair.


	2. Long Distance

**AN: Leslie is in Pawnee. Ben is in Washington. Remember that time Leslie jokingly asked Ben what he's wearing? Well, she was reminding him of this little incident.**

* * *

B: What are you wearing?

L: Hmmm. Just a black silky nightgown.

B: Fuck.

L: The one with lace trimmings.

B: Fuck, Leslie, that's the one I like on you the most.

*L sent a picture*

B: _Typing..._

**_*B is calling*_**

Leslie laughs as she answers Ben's video call. "Babe, are you still in the office?" She has her laptop next to her on the bed. She knows Ben can see her stretched out. She makes sure that he has a good view of her cleavage.

"I am. Everyone has gone home. So I'm all alone here." Ben says, his voice soft as he stares intensely at Leslie from his laptop on his desk. His mouth waters at the sight of her in a black flimsy nightgown. "God, Leslie. You look so fucking hot." He feels his arousal growing as he traces his eyes on her small feet, smooth legs, curvy hips and perfect round breasts that threatened to pop out of her night gown.

Leslie's finger playfully draws circles on her bare legs and teasingly slides her palm on her thighs, causing the nightgown to shift higher. Ben catches sight of her black panties. A deep groan escapes his mouth. He had given her that underwear for her birthday. And he remembers how soft it feels when he presses his mouth on Leslie's mound through it.

"Do you want me to touch myself?" Leslie's voice drips with sensuality. It was a little raspy as she had a lot of meetings and presentations at work today.

Ben replies, "yes" with a heavy tone. His dick strains against his pants when he sees Leslie trace her slit slowly with her middle finger. She then flattens her palm and glides it over her belly button and all the way to her right breast.

She starts rubbing her nipple through her silky nightgown. Ben can't stand it anymore. Her palm squeezing her mound, while running her thumb over her hard pink nipple, is almost his breaking point. That was one of his favorite thing to do to her that drives her crazy. Leslie's eyes are closed and she's biting her lips trying not to moan too loud.

He unbuckles his belt and loosens his tie. Ben unzips his pants and frees his throbbing dick. He already had pre-cum at the tip of his penis. He spreads it around the head of his sensitive shaft. He lets out a loud groan as he circles his dick with his hand and starts jacking off.

Leslie's other hand travels back down to her panties. She slides it off her frantically and her hand is immediately back on her hot center, her fingers spreading the folds until her middle finger found her sensitive clit. She starts circling it, spreading her wetness all around her. She spreads her legs to give Ben a better view of what she is doing.

Ben is beating himself harder. His other hand gripping his desk so his chair doesn't roll away. His eyes are glued on the laptop screen. Leslie is having a hard time controlling her moans from the onslaught of her hands on her breast and finger, now sliding in and out of her.

"Leslie, I'm about to cum." Ben's voice cracks at the agony of trying to hold it together.

Leslie goes back to rubbing her clit as she is about to reach her climax too. She shakes uncontrollably and she lets out bursts of desperate moans as she reaches her peak. Her legs clamped together as she rides her orgasm.

Seeing Leslie cum and her body lift from her bed as she continues touching herself even as she's reached climax makes Ben explode. His whole body stiffens and his dick shoots out loads intermittently. He groans deeply as he continues his wrist motion until he's completely finished.

Leslie and Ben try to come down from their climax. Leslie looks like she's about to fall asleep from the ecstasy she was feeling. She breathes heavily and Ben is hypnotized by the rise and fall motion of her chest.

"When are you coming to visit me?" Ben asks when he finally finds his voice.

"Just one more week, babe." Leslie sleepily murmurs.

"I can't wait to be inside you."


	3. Sexy Pirate King

**AN: For my friends who wanted a long haired Ben smut. I love you guys! Sorry it took so long to write. :D**

* * *

Ben loosened his tie in front of the full-length mirror. He'd been on GryzzlTalk for the past 12 hours, attending meetings after meetings, he'd lost count how many he attended today. He could hear Leslie from her home office ending a call in her usual bubbly tone, telling everyone to stay positive.

The pandemic had them stuck in the house for more than a month now. They'd fallen into a routine of waking up, having breakfast, seeing the kids to their online lessons, preparing for work and then heading off to separate parts of the house where their home offices where set up. They'd regroup at lunch. Have an activity with the triplets. Leslie and Ben would talk about their work to each other, and then head back to their virtual meetings.

Today was specially taxing because the government had decided to extend the shelter at home policy. And they had to anticipate the reaction of the citizens affected. Ben knew there would be a lot of people who would probably lose their jobs and would be outraged by their decisions.

He felt Leslie's hands slide across his chest and her head leaned on his back. The tension immediately lifted from his shoulders at her simple touch.

"I've missed you," she whispered. Ben turned and took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you too."

"I had to extend the closure of all the national parks today."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Leslie sighed. "I guess it's for the greater good… How was your day?"

"Could have been better…"

"Shall we do something later to get our minds off the issue?"

"We could watch a movie with the triplets."

"I was thinking more of after we put the kids to sleep." Leslie's voice changed to a sultry tone.

Ben smirked. "I like where this is going, Ms. Knope."

********* 4 Hours Later *********

"Bedtime stories finished and kids all tucked in." Ben said as he entered the living room.

Leslie had set up a cheeseboard and two glasses of red wine in front of the fireplace. He sat next to Leslie on the sofa, reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip.

"What did you have in store for us tonight, babe?"

Leslie sat up, looking excited to share what was on her mind. "Okay, so I was thinking, we could work on that 10000-piece puzzle that Chris and Ann sent us."

"Oh…" Ben looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm kidding." Leslie laughed as she took the wine glass from Ben's hand and set it back on the coffee table. She slid onto Ben's lap, straddling his thighs between hers and circling her arm around his neck.

"This is what I had in mind," she said before giving Ben a passionate kiss.

Ben's hands instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him as much as physically possible and devouring each other with deep hot kisses. Both releasing the stress and anxiety from their work.

She groped the back of his head, grabbing fistful of his lengthy hair. "Mmm, your hair is so long now," she murmured in between kisses.

"Haven't had a haircut for two months…" He answered breathlessly.

"Like a sexy pirate king slash bounty hunter." Leslie said in a faraway voice.

Ben chuckled, "Do you want to cut it?"

"Hmmm," Leslie pulled back and gave him a pensive look. She picked up a few strands with her fingers and smiled seductively. "I like it like this." And she happily went back to making out with her husband, while her hands coursed through his long thick hair.

Ben slid his hand inside the waistband of Leslie's pajama and palmed her. His touch is hot against her silk underwear. She shuddered and paused kissing him to let out a soft moan. She leaned her forehead against his cheek.

Pushing the underwear aside, Ben slipped two fingers inside her easily, finding her wet and ready. She wiggled to push him further in. His thumb rubbed on her clit. And this made her grip his hair tighter.

"Fuck, babe. That feels really good." She said half moaning the words.

Ben's kisses traveled to her neck and his free hand reaches inside her top until they covered her breast. Leslie's senses are being overwhelmed. Ben's fingers were moving quickly inside her. Bringing her near climax. He loved watching her facial expression every time he did this. Leslie could never contain how much pleasure she was feeling from his fingering. He knew exactly how much pressure to put on her clit to send her over the cliff.

Sexy moaning sounds escaped her throat, the kind that always turned Ben on. He pumped his fingers faster until she stiffened for a few seconds, then she shook uncontrollably, and her head burrowed deep into Ben's neck as she tried to stifle her scream.

Ben kissed the side of her head and let her catch her breath.

When she started to stir, he lifted her up and laid her on the couch. He took off his shirt and helped her take her pajama bottoms off. He kissed her passionately while unbuttoning her shirt and unhooking her bra.

Leslie back arched her back when Ben's mouth locked on her breast. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipple; her sweet taste is etched in his brain. And it never failed to elicit sexy moans from her whenever he did this.

He trailed kisses down her chest, her stomach, her inner thighs, biting the delicate skin softly. Leslie is ticked by his playful actions, her hand reached down and coursed through his thick hair. Adding pressure at the back of his head to guide him where she wanted his mouth to be.

Ben did not need a lot of convincing, he kissed her center, which was still covered demurely by her lace underwear. The red one that he bought her for Valentine's Day. It was sexy as fuck and he would get hard just thinking about her wearing it.

The thin layer needed to go, though. He wanted to taste her skin. Ben impatiently rolled her panty all the way down her ankle and flung it on the floor. He spread her legs and buried his face in her. Leslie's other hand flew towards his head as she desperately tried not to scream.

He went wild on her. His teeth scraped on her clit, as his tongue went back and forth between plunging in and out of her and licking her sensitive nub.

All Leslie could do was grip his hair harder and bite her lip. Despite all efforts of trying not to scream, she couldn't control the mewling sound that escaped her throat.

Ben's thumb joined in, concentrating on her clit so his tongue could focus on fucking her thoroughly. And it didn't take too long before Leslie was bucking wildly, riding her second orgasm of the night. Ben continued his assault with his tongue and Leslie pressed her thighs together, squeezing Ben's head in between.

Dizzy from climaxing, she didn't realize that Ben had helped her get up and gently placed her on his lap, making her straddle him again. She can feel his arousal against her heat, she can't recall when Ben took his pants off. But he is hard against her and that's all she cared about.

She rubbed herself on him, moving her hips sensually and she was rewarded with a groan and Ben hugging her tighter. His mouth found her breast again and his hand snaked down to hold his shaft and aim it into her wet and ready hole.

He slid into her slowly, always aware that he could hurt her if he went too fast. It takes a couple more seconds before he is fully inside her. And he asked her if it was ok, and she nodded her head, unable to form any words. Ben always filled her completely and she always needed time to adjust to his length.

Her tiny nod against the crook of his neck was enough for him to start moving. Slowly first, his hand guiding her hips up and down on his hard manhood. Leslie felt so much pleasure with every plunge. Her hands clawed his shoulders. Tomorrow, she'd see the red marks her nails have made. The slippery fiction was sending her nearer and nearer to the end game. She moved faster, ignoring Ben's pleas to wait. Her hand gripped the sofa behind him, to help her gain more momentum.

She rode her husband hard. Her head tucked low as she concentrated on her hip movement. She wanted him to cum first before she climaxed for the third time. She could hear the wet sloppy sound as her bottom slapped on his thighs.

He was getting near. Leslie could sense it. He was trying really hard to prolong it, but she wouldn't let him. She added a rocking motion as she went down, and this brought him to the edge. He gripped her hard, almost hurting her as he shook sporadically, spilling his seed inside her.

Sweaty bodies entwined, they clung to each other, breathing hard. Ben scattered kisses all over her bare shoulders. Leslie softly running her fingers through his hair. They stayed that way for almost an hour, almost falling asleep. But Leslie moved her hips a little to remove a cramp on her legs. And the movement caused Ben to renew his kissing and it didn't take long for him to be hard again. This time, he carried her back to their bedroom, where they can make love all night before sleeping blissfully.

********* 1 Week Later *********

"Babe, I really can't stand my hair any longer. It's sticking out everywhere. Can you cut it please?" Ben stood in front of Leslie with a handful of hair in his hand.

"Oh… yeah, ok. Sure. The scissors are in the crafts drawer."

Ben walked out of the room to get the scissors. A few seconds, his voice is heard from across the house. "Leslie, the scissors are broken!"

"What? Really? Oh no…" Leslie tried to sound dismayed. But her smile told a different story.

"I'm going to look in the garage and see if there's something there." Ben yelled.

"Wait, can you come in here for a moment and help me out with this?" Leslie called him back, hurriedly taking off her clothes. She wouldn't be able to stop him from cutting his hair soon, but for now, she still had a sexy pirate king and she wanted him between her legs.


End file.
